


Maxwell Lord Give Me Srength

by GachMoBrea



Series: Max's Plan [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Suicide - Alien Influence, Episode Related, Gen, Max POV, Max to the Rescue!, What If..?, episode 1x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* Alternative to Supergirl Episode 1.19 - What if Max Lord HAD made it to Winn in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxwell Lord Give Me Srength

"No, no, no, no!" Max saw the kid going for the balcony and booked it. He was going to jump. He was going to kill himself because the alien voice in his head was telling him to. How come no one else hated these aliens?  
Max jumped the couch to gain ground. The kid was on the balcony landing now and he wasn't going to stop. Stupid aliens!  
The kid's climbing the railing now, Max might not make it! He's leaning forward and Max's arm extends as far as it can go-

His fingers touch the kid's belt and he tightens the grip, savagely pulling him away from the edge and towards himself. The kid falls backwards and slams him to the ground. The wind is knocked out of him for a second, but Max instinctively wraps his arms and legs around the younger man. He's not about to let him get up and try again.  
The kid struggles against his hold, but he has his breath back now and he doesn't go to the gym three times a week for nothing. He hates aliens.

Suddenly, the kid stops struggling. Max breathes through the adrenaline and the efforts of holding the other to him.  
"You can let him go," the kid says in that monotone that means it isn't really him, "Supergirl has gotten the message."  
"Is that right?" Max adjusts his grip. He knows he can't stay like this forever, he has to get his bomb ready to save the world, but he isn't quite ready to risk the kid off-ing himself quite yet.  
"It's alright, Lord," Supergirl is there, breathing hard and obviously fighting back tears, "Let him go."  
Well, if the "superhero" is telling him it's okay, he might as well listen. He wants to show her he's willing to listen to her. He'll need that in order to get her to listen to him later when he tells her about the bomb. Though, after that little stunt with her friends, she might just give in anyway.  
Max lets the kid go, his arms and legs moving out to the side like a claw releasing a toy in those machines no one ever seems to actually win prizes at.  
'Winn' that's the kid's name right? Max thinks that's what he heard the "hero" calling the kid earlier. Before the aliens told him to take a dive off the building.  
The kid gets up stiffly, still controlled by the aliens. Max stands up as well and watches him walk back to his place at his computer, typing away at it like nothing happened. As if he wasn't just forced to commit suicide.  
Well, "try" to commit suicide. It's a good thing he was here. Max doubted even Supergirl could've saved three people at once.  
"Thank you," Supergirl's eyes are still far too watery for the strong front she's trying to put up. Whoever this 'Non' guy is, he's gotten to her. It's understandable. This should be an easy sell for the bomb idea. Get these arrogant and evil aliens out of his city for good. Or, at least, for the next 50 years. He can figure out a more permanent solution in that amount of time.  
"You're welcome," he smiles. He didn't just do it for her. He may be a bit of a jerk, it was part of his charm, but he didn't want to see people hurt. Even if he didn't know them, "I have an idea of how we can stop this."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the characters.


End file.
